transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
DSB - Auditions
Da' AutoTunez Auditions Today. That's right, the lounge has been somewhat turned into a makeshift choir room, as most of the seats have been moved to one side of the room and there's some microphone stands and a band of NPCs hanging about on the other side of the room. Seated at a small table is BLASTER, looking forever the cool bot and holding a Blipboard in his hand. He occasionally slides his finger over the touch screen and scrolls through the list of sign-uppers. "Aw yeah. This is 'bout to go down. This is 'bout to happen. We 'bout to make it loud up in here!" Blaster raises his hands to the air and waves 'em a bit, not even caring if anyone is paying attention to him or not. And then he's looking back at the Blipboard and matching up names with faces that are hanging around in here for the musical shenanigans. Arcee is not musically gifted in any way, shape or form. However, she loves cultural events, and she's shown up to see what the choir can do. With Blaster involved, Arcee has no doubt this cycle's choir competition will be nothing short of awesome. Spindrift has -no- idea if this is going to work, but it's the best musical skill he could find he could do (outside being able to playback music because that's like a requirement for being a cassette in this hood) and he's been practicing as much as possible so he can at least give this a try. I mean, your range of possibilities are kind of limited with no opposable thumbs. Does Zipline have any musical gift? She's not sure! Can she sing or keep time? Who knows! Doesn't that make it more fun? "YEAH!" Zipline calls out from the sidelines with all the other bots signed up for the choir. "Let's rock it out! Whoo!" Somehow, the digits on her forepaws are just flexible enough that she can throw the horns. "I'm stoked!" Eject barrels into the Lounge with the enthusiasm of a six year old. "Yes, he's in the endzone. The fans rejoice. Tapes win, Tapes win, Tapes...Oh." Eject catches himself, "Ah right! So Coach, heard we're going to practice some pitches today. Good to see we're on the same team here, I've got some great ideas for Botsball!" He jerks a thumb to himself then looks to the assembled Autotunez, "Hey hey, guys! This'll be great! We're going to have the best team ever. It'll be so great...we'll have to build a new stadium just to house all the trophies!" Eject says, "Yes, Rock it out, Zipline! That's the spirit!" Spindrift eyes Zipline for a moment. Then holds out one of his forelimbs. But his big digging claws and shovel-shaped paws just aren't jointed the right way to move anything like that. Darn it. So, a mute guy enters a choir contest? Sound silly doesn't it? Well maybe it is, but of all the Autobot tapes, Mute may very well be the most musically gifts given how he can control sonics as well as his guardian can. Plus, he has style! And so Mute walks into the lounge, kitted out appropriately for the auditions. Using his altogether awesome holograms he seems to be wearing a multicoloured suit (yes a suit, white shirt, black bowtie, multicolour pants and jacket). To top it off he has a similarly multicoloured hat on, and is carrying a cane. Also he is quietly playing Atomic City (http://goo.gl/V3Dbei) as he comes in with a bit of a dance to his steps. Wraith steps into the room. Not because he'd heard anything was happening... Oh, no, far from. He was actually coming in here to relax. So, it's quite the shock when he notices the eclectic group gathered in front of him, his optics flickering from one, to the other, to... well. Perhaps everyone else is here to collectively relax as well. One can hope... though, there's that nagging part in the back of his primary processor that's telling him to run. Run and don't look back. Hubcap glances around at everyone else. Is Blaster expecting some response? There seems to be a meme going on, so he raises a hand, foredigit and pinkie extended. Blaster looks out over the group gathered and it looks very much like some kind of rag tag group of misfits that probably don't belong together but in some random twist of fate will find some way of co-existing and managing to overcome great obstacles and adversity... all through the power of music. Not like that could ever be something that actually happens, right? Anyway, Blaster gives some nods and some waves to his tapes and smiles as Eject is hype as hell. "Hull yeah." It's always good to see his main peeps get excited. He flips randomly through the names on his Blipboard. "Aight. Here we go. We jus' gonna' do this randomly cuz... why not. How else we gonna' get this party started?" When the Blipboard comes to a scrolling stop, Blaster announces the FIRST AUDITION of the Night! "Wraith!" Maybe the Blipboard is just scanning random Bots in the room and not actually a list of sign ups. Shenanigans? Arcee chuckles to herself, watching Wraith with a big grin on her face. She's doubly amused, both at his imminent transfer to Intel, and the fact that Blaster's calling him out. Wraith turns to depart, only to find his escape route cut off by other entrants. Though, any hope things clearing up are dashed when he's called. By name. "Slag." He turns and trudges in proper and glances at Arcee, blaming... shenanigans on the wrong thing, possibly. "Alright. What was I voluntold for this time?" There's a lingering hesitation at getting parties started, but that can't possibly mean... He eyes the blipboard in Blaster's hand and reads the 'event of the night'. "You have got to be kidding me..." He sighs and narrows his optics. "I hope this is a prank. For my sake, mainly." Zipline pats Spindrift on the back. "Don't worry, Spinny. I can throw the horns for both of us!" Zipline rears back on her haunches and does just that, throwing both forepaws in the air like she just don't care. And keeps them up when the first auditions are announced. "Whooo! Go Wraith!" After a pause, Zipline puts her paws back down. She leans closer to Spindrift. "Sooooo what are you planning on doing?" Brainstorm comes running in, late, and holding together some sort of strange device that looks like a cross between an old-style boombox and musical instrument. WHAT musical intrument it's supposed to be, is anyone's guess, but knowing Brainstorm it's probably going to be loud. "Have I missed it? Am I late? We're doing something musical, right? I haven't done a LOT of "musical", but.... I'm sure I can get the hang of this!" He starts hurriedly thumbing through an intruction manual- which, possibly disconcertingly... was written by him. "Geez... how'd this thing work again? Gimme JUST a sec here...." Spindrift shrugs what passes for shoulders. "I can still do this." He clenches his claws into a vagely fist like manner and bro-fists Zipline on her shoulder. Lightly. Or it was meant to be lightly, but he's pretty strong for a tape-sized bot. And she's pretty light. Eject pauses, then looks up at his boss Blaster. He puts a hand to his faceplate, "Ahh...Singing?" He looks to the other Cassettebots et all, "Well...yeah sure! Sure, singing's good. But I think starting off with a few stretches before we hit the field has probably got more merit." And then Brainstorm shows up with an instrument, "Stop, Flag on the play. I'm starting to get the feeling we're not all running off the same playbook here..." Hubcap turns and looks at Brainstorm as the headmaster barges in with ... uh, something. "What sort of choir is this, again?" "Wraith! Alright! I never expected you to sign up but hey... the more the merrier." Blaster actually looks a little bit confused and peers down at the Blipboard. He smacks it one time and it shuffles back to scrolling through the names that -actually- signed up. Weird. Oh well, too late now. "So! What're you going to be singing for us tonight? I'm feelin' like it's gonna' be Emo Punkish. Am I right?" Blaster turns his attention to Eject. "Just think of this as the Pre-Game Warm Up. We'll get to the Jock Jams soon enough." Sports Music Combo Conversation! Somewhere, in the middle of all this, a spotlight shines down from above on Wraith. Even as Blaster informs everyone, "Everyone is welcome! Singing! Dancing! Makeshift Musical Instrumenting! It's all good! We need it all!" See? Misfit Team Summon! Eject pauses, "Oh, I getcha, Coach! Just some spirit building exercises. Gotcha. Alright, Wraith, put one across the plate!" And Zipline goes toppling over when Spindrift bro-fists her in the shoulder. She doesn't seem to mind though, and instead throws up one paw in the air afterwards. "WHOO!" Hopping up to sit on Blasters shoulder (best seat in the house), Mute watches intently for Wraith to kick things off. He pulls out a remote control thing of his own (it looks like the handset Al has in Quantum Leap, even makes similar noises), and tapes in a few commands to make sure the lighting follows Wraiths lead. Well, a good performance has to be well lit right? "Emo-punkish..." He shakes his head with a soft grumble and looks back down at the blipboard. Wait a minute, his name's not even showing up now! Oh well... too late, it seems. Wraith almost cringes as the spotlight falls on him. For a few reasons. But, well, he just got called out, so it's time to deliver. "I do hate to disappoint, but no Punk out of me this evening." Far from, actually. He pulls out his own datapad and scrolls through before something sounding a fair bit more classical chimes in. Instrumentals from a full orchestral pit...offering a soft, almost lilting tone. A glance goes towards the spotlight and, with a casual wave there's a faint surge that causes the room to dim to more suitable levels... http://youtu.be/F-GXo10hfKI if you must have a reference! Spindrift at least helps Zipline up afterwards. By grabbing her with his tail. His design made that semi-prehensile to make up for his lack of thumbs it would seem. "Sorry 'bout that." Though at the comment about makeshift musical instrumenting he actually relaxes a bit. Maybe this will work out after all. Arcee grins bashfully, because she knows darned well she isn't good at ANY of that. (Well, slaggit, I thought I was going to get to be in the observation stands,) she thinks to herself. Now comes the more awkward part: what is she going to be able to do as an audition? She's about as musically adept as Ultra Magnus is stealthy! Wraith's audition gets a stupidly astonished stare from Arcee. "....." Brainstorm hits a button on his boombox and it emits a loud "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!..." He hastily shuts it off, appearing to sheepishly grin under his faceplate (or maybe not so sheepishly, this iS Brainstorm after all...) "Heh... sorry, wrong button...." He keeps pressing buttons and dialing knobs, seemingly adjusting the contraption. Zipline stands back upright with Spindrift's help. "Nice punch you got there," She says, giving him a bro-fist in the shoulder right back. She's not nearly as strong, but it's got some punch to it. The cheetah bot cants her head slightly to the side when the music turns a bit more... sedate than what she was expecting. "Uh..." She rubs at the side of her head with a paw, "Well, I guess it sounds okay? Kinda, uh..." She shrugs her shoulders, "Opera-y." Air Raid says, "Tch, stealin' my mechs!" Air Raid says, "Feh." Solstice says, "WHa? Who's stealin'?" Eject manages to restrain himself, simply walking over to Zipline and Sandslash...erm Spindrift, then puts his hands on his hips, all arms akimbo as he tries to take his cues for whatever-the-heck-is-going-on-that-certainly-is-NOT-baseball. Eject says, "Stealing home?" Wraith says, "Stealing identity?" Air Raid says, "Very funny." Solstice says, "S'rious-lee. Who's steal in'?" Spindrift says, "Who's on first?" Wraith says, "What?" Eject says, "What?" Zipline says, "Who?" Eject says, "Mech, stop getting my hopes up!" Brainstorm says, "When? Where? Why?" Wraith says, "How?" Air Raid says, "Intel's takin' Wraith." Spindrift rattles a little when he's bro-punched back, but that's about it. Not that he didn't feel it, just his toughness soaked it. He tips his head to the side a little as Wraith starts, but the 'fanciness' of the music piece is kind of lost on him. Wraith says, "You sound disappointed." Air Raid says, "I am!" Solstice slurs a bit, "Awww.. I like wraith.... Why can't we keep 'em?" "Uhhhhh." Blaster raises the Blipboard up to try and hide his face but the fact of the matter is that this does not rock. In fact, it is pretty much the opposite of rock but still... well... there's something that goes along with this that may be useful. And the fact that he's trying to hide his expression behind something that is mostly clear? Well, that's just not a good sign. "I guess uh... this works too?" Blaster is not exactly the surest about this kind of tune but it might work as some kind of distractionary measure. Or to cause some malfunctioning or something. "Right. So uh..." Blaster doesn't even wait for the music or Wraith to continue because uh... this is horrible. "ON TO THE NEXT ONE!" Blipboard scroll... "ZIPLINE!" Arcee now wears a worried little frown. THAT MASTERPIECE was Wraith's humble audition? Oh, Primus, no. She is definitely in the wrong place. Maybe she can override the door lock... Wraith is silent as he finishes and snaps his fingers so the light can return to it's normal intensity. "Hmm..." He watches Blaster's reaction. But, well...the next name is called. So he just makes his way off to where he'd intended to go in the first place. That spot. Over there. To relax. Eject clasps Zipline on the shoulder, "Go get em! Knock it out of the park...or if you prefer, take it straight to the endzone." He gives Zipline the big thumbs up, "And remember, it's not whether you win or lose, it's that you gave your best effort, right?" "What are you doing?" Zipline asks, looking back at Eject and his bizarre hand signals, "It looks like you're trying to take off or something." Someone hasn't been up to date on her baseball signals. When her name is called, Zipline throws her paw in the air again, "YEAH!" A pause, "Oh yeah, that's me! Right, coming!" She flashes Spindrift and Eject a fangy grin, then leaps on forward. She hurries up onto the stage, or whatever it is that's making up the makeshift stage, and stands tall right in the center. Well, about as tall as she can manage; it's not much. "Are you ready to REALLY rock?!" Eject raises his fist, "Yeah!" in support to Zipline. He then looks over to Spindrift, and adds "Sometimes they call a basketball a 'rock'...." The moment hangs in the air awkwardly before Eject turns his attention back to Zipline. Brainstorm gives Wraith a thumbs-up. "Could've used a few more explosions, but overall, I give it a solid B-!" He keeps thumbing through his instruction manual, pausing to adjust something here and there... then looks over to Blaster. "Speaking of which, if you need any additional pyrotechnics, just let me know, my musical mech!" Hubcap claps and cheers as Zipline gets rowdy. "Bring it!" Spindrift cocks his head a bit at Eject. "I thought they called it a brick when it misses the shot?" Then turns his attention back to the stage as Zipline heads up there. "Go get 'em! So to speak." His tail twitchs back and forth a few times in mild anxiety, he's still not entirely sure if the 'music' he came up with is going to work for this. But it's too late to not at least try now." Blaster looks more interested in this than the operatic sounds of... well, they weren't loud enough. He even sets the Blipboard down on the table and throws his hands up. "ROCK THIS FUNKY JOINT, ZIPLINE!" Yeah, it would seem that Blaster is a bit biased to the music that is likely more his speed. Which he probably shouldn't be if he's going to lead them to victory or something. But right now, he's needing something to erase the memory of operatic injustice from his skull. Eject shakes his head, "No no! Well, yes but that's if you miss, in general, it's sometimes called a rock, like you might say 'The big man has the rock' or something out of that ballpark." Blurr says, "Unfortunately this war isn't about what you do or don't like." Air Raid says, "Yes, thank you Blurr." Still on Blasters shoulders, Mute also stands up (placing one foot on each shoulder, with perfect balance, you would alsmost think he had a lot of practice standing on his guardians shoulders), he too throw his hands up, but not before he hits the remote to make sure the lighting livens up a bit. He's not showing it but he didn't like Wraith over riding the lighting, that's his gig don't you know. Wraith just chuckles to himself. Granted, it's not for everyone... Not one to be harsh, he does linger around to listen to everyone else's performances, even going so far as to set his datapad to the side to cut out distractions from it. Everyone has their tastes in music, after all, and not everyone's all about the raw noise of it. Solstice says, "Okay." Wraith says, "War is simply about not letting yourself be consumed by the circumstance of it all." No instruments for the cassette kitty. Not that she could actually play any with those stubby digits. But that doesn't stop her from taking center stage, situating herself right in the spotlight, standing like she owns that thing. Click click. If there's one thing that those cassettes can do, it's at least replay music. Zipline focuses for a moment as she queues up a song. And when a song starts playing, it's bright and cheerful and: "Nyan nyan nyanyan nyan nyan nyan nyan-" There's a SCREEECH of a record scratching, stopping the song just about as quickly as it started. "Ehehe, whoops," Zipline ducks her head a little, tail flicking between her back legs, "Wrong one! Hold on, hold on, I got the right one here somewhere." After a couple of clicks, a dull bass line begins playing. Zipline stands up straighter again, and begins singing as proper rock guitar riffs begin playing. "Follow the leader, stay in the line What will people think of what you've done this time?" The music is just a kareoki track, so the singing is actually done by Zipline. She's probably not bad! At least for someone who probably hasn't had any actual training her voice sounds decent! "Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes Play it safe, play by the rules Or don't play at all - what if you lose? That's not the secret, but I know what is: Everybody dies but not everyone lives!" http://youtu.be/2U092ClcY8M, for reference! Blurr says, "Exactly, so that's why we have to make sure every soldier is able to reach his or her maximum potential." Wraith says, "Or just scare the other side into cowering in a corner." Blurr says, "I thought you were on board with this." Eject says, "I just realized the reason we call it Operations is because of all the repair surgery." Wraith says, "Who was on board with what now?" Blurr says, "You, Wraith, on board with the transfer." Wraith says, "I am. I was simply adding a remark to the conversation." Highbrow says, "Ah, so my services will no longer be required then? I will simply assume Wraith's old position. Splendid!" Wraith says, "My old position was front-line combat, Highbrow. It is all yours." Air Raid says, "N'... Highbrow, Operations will gladly take you!" Solstice says, "We like t call it cannon fodder, but not when th; higher ups can hear..." Air Raid says, "You'd do a lot better... there." Highbrow says, "Ah, never mind then! I thought you were in Operations." Solstice snickers. Imager humphs. Air Raid says, "Operations is a /fine/ division." Blaster is up on his feet and rocking out like there's nobody else that actually needs to audition right now. In fact, he's air guitaring and everything. He's doing too much dancing around and rocking out to this song that he's probably not even listening to it or the cat that's singing it. Also, as if he wasn't going to automatically let one of his tapes into the choir. Ha. Blaster has to shake himself out of jamming out long enough to give a wave of his hand. "Okay, okay! You're in! Just stop rockin' so hard!" Blaster is likely waving an imaginary white flag right now. He drops back into his seat and scrolls the Blipboard once more. "EJECT!" Highbrow says, "Yes, yes. Operations is what I am most suited. However, the duty roster placed me in Military. A most horrendous error. Then, intelligence in turn is actually more combat orientated than the military. Imagine my surprise, but yes, Operations is the place best for me." Blaster says, "Yo! Could y'all chill? I'm tryin' to run auditions over here and y'all mechas is forgettin' we all on the same side over here. The Best Side. So jus' chillaxicate and remember... WE THE BEST!" Blaster | http://youtu.be/HdT_oKderEs Solstice says, "All of 'em are important, y' know. Oh! Mr. Air raid sir?" Air Raid says, "Yeah?" Solstice says, "Can I not be promoted?" Hardhead says, "Auditions?" Air Raid says, "Heh, oh?" "Saaah-wheet!" Zipline rears back on her hind legs and mimes air guitaring. She's not very good at air guitaring, but that doesn't mean she can't /try/! "Rock on!" Pleased with her performance, even if she needs a lot of work to sound great, she leaps off of the stage and hi-tails it back to her place next to Spindrift and Eject. Solstice says, "I don't feel that I'm qualified based onna singular moment." Spindrift stops fussing with his own performance in his head to bob along with Zipline's. That's going to be tough to outdo. He holds up a paw for a high-five for her when she comes back. Well, close to it, he doesn't have five claws. But it's the thought that counts! Air Raid says, "As ya' wish." Eject looks back over his shoulder at Blaster, "Yeah!" He claps a few more times for Zipline, then seems to get it, ""Oh, you want me to, uh...sing? Well I can give it a try, Sure!" He steps over towards the audition spotlight, thinking aloud, ""Let me see, let me see...hockey?..." He hums the little fanfare tune expected for the sport, ""Nah, soccer, no,....basketball?" He hums a bit of a famous anthem, ""But there are no words to the Chicago Bull's 90's opening theme....Ahhh...well I *am* ready for some football, but..." He snaps his fingers, which actually is more of a clanking sound, ""Right, I got one. Hubcap says, "You're actually asking for a demotion?" Eject looks over to Mute, ""Think you can play 'Tessie'?" Solstice says, "Uh, yeah?" Solstice says, "Thank you M. Air Raid Sir!" Hardhead says, "Promotions are not about you Solstice. They are for the morale of the troops." Arcee feels like Daniel told her about a nightmare he had just like this scenario at one time, and now she sees why it's majorly stress-inducing. She doesn't scare easily, but this is completely terrifying! How could Zipline have all that awesome, bad aft talent?? Was there some secret Glee club around here she wasn't aware of? What madness was this?? Eject adds, as the Dropkick Murphy's music starts up, a piano number, ""The Boston Red Sox still play this song during their games, so it's a classic..." Hardhead says, "No one is ever ready for them. You just accept them and solider on." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVC9b0K1Iis#t=94 Hardhead says, "If you fail, you get busted back down. It is the way of the world." Hubcap says, "well, I suppose if you don't think you're ready, yet..." Wraith looks at Arcee and ventures over, leaning in to whisper. "You seem apprehensive. It cannot be that terrible, can it?" He looks towards Eject thoughtfully before looking down at his datapad and cycling through a few files. Hardhead says, "Air Raid wasn't ready when he was promoted. Now he is respectable...for an officer." Air Raid makes a stifled noise. Solstice says, "Troops'd be more demoralized with a lot of bumpin' around, Mr Hardhead. I know I'm not quite ready for that sort of thing, and knowing ones limitations is part of all of this." Air Raid says, "Thank you Hardhead, that's plenty." Imager says, "hey, that reminds me. Which one of youall's been hitchin about the war on here?" "Wraith, I don't have any talent, other than kicking down bad guys," Arcee admits to the Necrobot in a whisper. "I'll...make up something, because I can't get out of here, but by Primus, don't tell anyone about this, there's a reason my function isn't 'performer'." Hardhead says, "Troops like watchin' their peers get promoted and bump' around and such. It gives them hope and inspiration to do better. Limitations are just quitter talk for bein' scared. We are all scared of something. You just /solider/ on." Hubcap says, "I didn't even know I got promoted until the paperqork started showing up. ;)" Air Raid says, "Hrm, ah, someone encrypt the frequency please?" Hubcap has encrypted this channel. Air Raid says, "Thanks." Wraith holds up the datapad and grins. "Try this. Just imagine you are yelling at the badguy." He nods curtly and passes the datapad over. "Entirely up to you, of course. But...well, in truth, what could it hurt to try? You might even have some fun." Hubcap says, "No problem, 'Raid. Now why?" Brainstorm looks over at Wraith and Arcee. "Hey, just give it your best effort! And if you're not a natural performer, make up for it with a lot of RAZZLE-DAZZLE!" He winks at the femme and goes back to his boombox device. Imager says, "Well whichever of you's doin it, when I find you, Imma punch you right in the mouth." Blaster is only halfway listening to Eject's performance because he's pretty sure all of his Tapes are automatically making the cut. In fact, he may still be bopping along to the Superchick sounds from Zipline in his head. He's going to have to look into some more of that music. He wouldn't mind adding that to his ever growing collection. "Get 'er done, Eject!" That's right, Blaster is all for hearing some classic jams and he's going to make sure he cheers his Tapes on. Air Raid says, "Need to round up some mechs to accompany me on a small scouting patrol around 'con territory here soon." Solstice says, "Whaa?" Wraith says, "I can certainly do that." Air Raid says, "You talkin' about Blurr, Imager?" While Eject hasn't exactly the best singing voice, when it comes to his passions (SPORTS), he is enthusiastic, even going so far as to start climbing up onto the furniture, with his hands in the air, trying to get the crowd involved with the chorus. Two! Three! Four! Tessie, "Nuff Saidd" McGreevey shouted,We're not here to mess around Boston, you know we love you madly...Hear the crowd roar to your sound! Don't blame us if we ever doubt you. You know we couldn't live without you Tessie, you are the only only only! After the last chorus, Eject takes a quick run towards the assembled group, sliding in at the last moment. He recycles his intakes repeatedly, obviously winded. "That...was...hard." Wraith says, "Though, perhaps we should encrypt the channel before discussing movement?" Air Raid smirks. Imager says, "Nah, not Blurr. Guy said nuthin about micromachines..." Arcee chuckles, giving Brainstorm a grin. "Duly noted." Highbrow says, "Punch in the mouth? How barbaric! Why is it so antithetical to some of you to engage in well reasoned discourse? Instead of the default position of violence? For some who claim absolute disdain for Decepticon methods, you certainly embrace them readily enough." Wraith nods curtly. "Very well." He settles back and watches Eject. "I do believe I might be out of my genre with the others." Imager says, "Oh there we go, where you at?" Hubcap says, "You're good, for now." Air Raid says, "They're encrypted." Air Raid says, "Uhhh... Imager, probably a bad idea." Highbrow says, "I am at the Decagon in Iacon. I do not fear bullies and ruffians." Blaster sighs and sarcasms, "Wow. What a great team this sounds like. Cooperation at its best." Highbrow says, "I shall be in the Barracks. I will not be silenced by violence. Peace requires sacrifice. A lesson may of you, seem unable to comprehend." Imager says, "Bah, course you had to be off-planet, when I'm over here on Earth. Lemme tell ya something, smartaft. I hear ya badmouthin again, Imma hit you. I lost too many friends in this war to have some naysayin stickshift talkin scrap about how we're all the bad guys when we're tryin to stop it." Solstice says, "On th' quitter talk an' whatnot. Bein' as I have all th' experience of a recently off-leased Prius in california with th' war, I find it tactically unsound t' be promoted until I get a better feel for all of this. Yeah, I can blow things up or whatever, but I'd like t' get it all sorted in m' head first y' see." Solstice says, "An' then I'll be a better cog in the wheel." Hardhead says, "Have you seen the resumes of the people they give the Matrix to?" Air Raid says, "You're set gal." Solstice says, "That an' Prowl told me I have detention with Magnus an' I still need t' get that handled." Solstice says, "Er, lesson on th code. Detention sounded funnier in m' head." Hubcap says, "I see why you guys wanted this encrypted, the 'Cons'd never let us hear the end of this." Highbrow says, "You think you are the only one who has lost someone? So, myopic. I am trying to end the war, something many of you seem keen on continuing." Spindrift snickers a little at it being called 'detention' Zipline snacks Spindrift's claws with a paw when she returns to her spot. "Yeah, we rock," She says with a broad grin. And when Eject takes the stage, Zipline raises her paws up again. "Knock it out of the park!" Solstice says, "Uh.. Mr. Highbrow, unless someone's passed on in th' past 3 weeks, everyone I've met so far's still alive n kicking." Solstice says, "Or anyone I met 5 years ago." Air Raid says, "A'ight that's one carbot with me. Be sure to get Blurr to sign your permission slip Wraith." Hardhead says, "You say scout, or punch Decepticons in the face?" Air Raid says, "Scout." Wraith says, "Preferably scout." Imager says, "Now that's my language!" Imager says, "oh" Imager says, "nvrmind" Hardhead says, "Eh, I don't sing or scout." "Hull Yeah! That was dope, Eject! Welcome to AutoTunez!" Blaster is loving that everything is running as smoothly as it is. Not to mention the fact that he's ending up with some choice talent for this particular mission that's not a mission but just making a show choir team for no reason that could actually be useful in saving the day on some other planet. Ahem. "I don't want this party to end! Let's keep it goin' with..." Blaster gives the Blipboard another spin on the scroll and it comes up with the next contestant... "SPINDRIFT!" Solstice says, "Not built for scouting' sir but always willin' t' help. Or run laps" Grimlock says, "Haha. Imager scout as much as me Grimlock ballerina." Imager says, "better put that tutu on then, twinkletoes. I've done my share of it...just ain't GOOD at it" Smokescreen says, "Eh. I'm in. I'm bored." Wraith says, "Grimlock in the ballet? I must see this." Air Raid says, "Ain't goin' for another few cycles but I'll jot ya' down." Highbrow says, "Is it in Crystal City?" Smokescreen says, "Oh. Eh. I'll probably be bored then too." Air Raid says, "We're hitting a few places." Hubcap says, "I think I can find a tutu in his size..." Air Raid says, "I need mechpower too, /just in case/." Grimlock says, "Not wear tutu. Ever." Solstice says, "If I get outta medical.." Smokescreen says, "... Oh. Put me on the reserves list under Trump Card then." Spindrift was so busy listening to Eject's jams that he almost doesn't notice the song stopping and his name being called. "Wha.. oh, right. Ehehe. Got lost in the moment there." He inhales sharply through his intakes to recompose himself, and then trundles his way over to the stage and climbs up on it. Time to find out if he actually found something suitable he could do or this was just a bit waste of time and effort to practice. Only one way to find out, though. "Just tell me when to start." Wraith clears his throat and glances at Arcee. "Accompanying the scouting operation?" It is a fairly viable get-out-of-jail-free card... "I may join it later, but...not now. Once I'm committed to something..." Arcee gives Wraith a meaningful look, "I remain committed. So this is getting done." Wraith nods. "Good call." He looks at those remaining in the room. "I can't imagine it lasting too much longer, of course. It seems as though most are through the crucible." "Once I go, he's going to open that door for sure," Arcee mumbles to Wraith. "Go Spindrift!" Zipline cheers, lifting her paws in the air again. She then topples over backwards when she loses her balance on her hind legs, ending up in a pile of metal cat with her tail draped on her head. "I didn't mean to do that." Brainstorm just keeps reading through his instruction manual. You'd think since he WROTE the darn thing, he wouldn't need it... but... "Hey Spindrift! Spin that slag!" Blaster is all for giving the Go Ahead to his tape brethren. He's looking up from the Blipboard and everything to make sure that he's paying attention. This is gonna' be dope. It better be dope. This is no time to make the Tapes look bad. Well, here goes everything. Or nothing. He hasn't entirely decided which it is himself, either, but this was no time for backing down from the matter. Seeing as he's already on stage as it is. Spindrift shuffles a little to get himself positioned. A faint thmming can be heard as his internal gyroscope starts to spin up to speed, but fortunately that's not the music. Or at least not the only music. The subtle, steady thmm thmm thmm does make a good tempo keeper though. Spindrift sucks in another 'breath' through his intakes, and then switchs the air control system in his mouth to expel instead and puts his forepaws partially over it. "Ch-ch thmp ch-ch thmp ch-ch-cha-thrm CHN-CHN-CHN-THRRRRR fmp-fmp-thmpa thmp thmp cha-choh-choh-choh..." Which goes on for several minutes. By combining the vibrations from his gyroscope and a bit of vocalized control over air pressure and reverbing against his paws he's doing some pretty good beatboxing Arcee watches Spindrift beat-box in astonishment. Wraith chuckles at Arcee. "See? If he can do that much, it should be a very easy thing to do." Zipline cants her head slightly to the side as she watches Spindrift. At first it looks like she isn't quite sure what the armadillo tape is planning on doing. But then it all starts to make sense. And Zipline starts cheering again. "Aww yeah, that's so METAL! Nice one, bot!" While his guardian may have stopped waving in the air as the tapes perform, Mute hasn't. Spindrift gets all the silent support Mute can provide from on Blasters shoulders (also he might be messing with the rooms accoustics to make Spindrifts awesome beat-boxing fill the room and sound aweome all over). "..." "..." "..." "WHAT SON!" Blaster is trippin'. No, seriously and literally, he's trippin' right out of his chair and he stumbles into a stance that folds right into a swaying walk that has him practically stomping around his table. "WHAAAAAAAAAT! OH SLAG SON!" Blaster is getting too hype about this because it is very hard to beatbox when you can't breathe. So this is just blowing his mental circuits like crazy. There's probably some kind of sparks popping around on the inside of his skull. "I can't even... done. You're in. I can't... I don't even... WHAT!" Blaster doesn't even know what to do and he dang sure ain't looking at the Blipboard right now. "I can't right now. Somebody volunteer and go. I'm losin' it." Dismissive hand wave. Somebody perform! Spindrift finish and just watches Blaster.... well be Blaster, for the most part. But that's definately reassuring of a reaction!.. Right? Sometimes even he doesn't quite understand the way Blaster expresses things. It definately sounded positive. Everyone else seems to have enjoyed it too. He certainly looks relieved that it went over well as he climbs down from the stage. "Thanks guys. Good to know all that practice and just figuring out HOW didn't go to waste." It just works out that he has an air moving apparatus in his mouth and those vibrations to make up for the lack of breathing. Took him days to get it down right. Yay, he does have a skill other than breaking things now! Hubcap stands and makes his way to the mic, flashing a wicked grin at the others here. He's decided to take a more traditional approach, so, playing the music himself, he starts to sing. Brainstorm starts tapping his fingers on his device to Spindrift's beatboxing, which does have the unfortunate effect of setting off one small firework display, which sends up into the air and POPS. "Oops!" He clicks it off hastily. Now it's Zipline's turn to hold out her paw to hi-five (Or hi-whatever it is for them) Spindrift. "That was ssooooo wicked! Did you see Blaster?" She grins in the direction of the MC-bot, "He is totally tripping. How did you even /do/ that?" Wraith nudges Arcee. "I believe that means it is your turn," he adds after Blaster's little fit of... convulsions maybe?" "La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground, La da da da da, I'm gonna bury with my sound." Hubcap's smirk grows as he continues "I'm gonna, drink the red from your pretty pink face..." Arcee says, "What? Huh? ...But Hubcap's there...?" Arcee says to Wraith." Eyeing the stage (amd the rampant extra "'s that go around), Mute cocks his head to one side, trying to figure out the song Hubcap is singing. Is this what country is, cause he's pretty sure that song from Cars didn't really count all that well. This is... different. He's not sold. He looks down at Blaster questioningly (well, as much as a face screen with a giant question mark appeariong on it can convey a questioning look). Since they're both mechanimal forms we'll just call it a high-paw and leave it at that. Which Spindrift returns before resuming sitting next to the cheetah. "I have a small vacuum built into my mouth for cleaning up after explosions," he explains to Zipline. "Took a while, but I figured out how combine reversing it with the vibrations that my gyroscope gives off to make up fer the lack of lungs and vocal chords." The later also works by vibration after all. Wraith spies Hubcap. "Ah, so he is... missed your window." "Hub-C! Let's kick it!" Blaster is all down for some more shenanigans as he's coming down from the beatboxing high that Spindrift made happen. He has no idea if Mute is still on his shoulders or not but it doesn't even matter because he's sitting back down now. He's got his blipboard back up and he's waving it at himself. He needs some air after that. Whew. "Probably for the best," Arcee murmurs to Wraith, then she gives a good listen to the lyrics Hubcap is laying down. "What is this..." Hubcap finishes up with a last "I'm just your problem," and appears to be met with a wave of disinterest. "Well, I thought it was funny." Mute is indeed on Blasters shoulders. He's used to the wild ride that is Blaster 'dancing'. "Uh. Huh." Blaster looks at Hubcap. "I'll uh... we'll uh..." Blaster doesn't even know how to respond to this part. "Right! Let's keep this movin', huh?" He flips the Blipboard into scrollmode and out comes the next showstopper: "ARCEE!" Wraith watches Hubcap... It's not quite his genre, but he's good at acknowledging it all the same. "Well, here goes nothing..." Arcee pats Wraith on the shoulder, then stands. The Pink Warrior puts on her very best 'smile to hide the terror' face, then she walks up to the mike, eyeing Blaster and everyone else warily. "This isn't really my thing," Arcee admits. "But I'm going to try. A while ago, Daniel took me to see a show, and there's a song from it that's...that's resonated with me for some years. Whenever I hear it, I think about busting up Decepticons and the sheer joy that accompanies that task." She readies her background music, then returns to the mike to sing out an enthusiastic take on 'Schadenfreude' from the musical Avenue Q. After a while, it's a genuine grin on her face, because she really does enjoy it when Decepticons feel the sting of defeat -- from a FEMME of all fighters! "It's Schadenfreude...making me feel glad that I'm not YOU!" http://youtu.be/55fzXL3uc1s There's a few naughty words. Daniel teaches Arcee some unfortunate stuff sometimes. When she's done, Arcee grins. That wasn't too bad. "Learn it, love it. Kick some aft. Feel schadenfreude. Thank you." She bows, then goes to sit back down. Wraith laughs at Arcee's song and taps his foot along... Now this is something he can get into. A little bit show-tune-esque... and that's alright. An orange cassette ejects out of Blaster and lands onto the ground as an irate rhino instead. Ramhorn snorts crankily as he shifts his optics left... and then right... "Noisey. What is this?" Spindrift just.... kind of stares at Arcee for a moment. Well, more her choice of a song. She's singing fine. It's just the lyrics are kind of... well... it's... yeah.... Spindrift leans closer to Zipline. He mutters to Zipline, "No offense... but that... like... a... sing...." Well after the oddity of Hubcaps song, Mute finds Arcee's really awesome. Afterall, who doesn't dig show tunes, specially ones with humour. "That was... pretty dope, actually." Blaster is looking as though he wasn't expecting some of those words. He might've even looked through the 4th Wall for a moment. But then he's focused on the task at hand. "You're in." He's down with the song and it might not hurt to throw the Show Choir judges for a loop. Maybe he can give Arcee all of Nicki Minaj's parts. "Rambino! What up! Auditions for the AutoTunez! We're about to kick some show choir aft!" Blaster holds a fist out so Ramhorn can dap it, but he's using his other hand to scroll the Blipboard anyway. "BRAINSTORM!" "That was... pretty dope, actually." Blaster is looking as though he wasn't expecting some of those words. He might've even looked through the 4th Wall for a moment. But then he's focused on the task at hand. "You're in." He's down with the song and it might not hurt to throw the Show Choir judges for a loop. Maybe he can give Arcee all of Nicki Minaj's parts. "Rambino! What up! Auditions for the AutoTunez! We're about to kick some show choir aft!" Blaster holds a fist out so Ramhorn can dap it, but he's using his other hand to scroll the Blipboard anyway. "MUTE!" ... see what happens when animation screws up? Wraith stands and looks at the others. "Well, work calls. Let me know if I made the cut, hmm?" He starts for the door, humming softly. Probably something from 'The Producers' if anyone's paying attention. And with that? He's sneaking his way through the door to carry on with other work. Zipline has her head canted to the side, looking very much like a cat who's hearing and/or seeing something that she doesn't really understand. She cants her head the other way to listen to Spindrift. She mutters to Spindrift, "... don't... them. Neither... them... rocking.... schadenfreude... mean?" She looks confused. Hopping down from Blaster (by way of a nearby table), Mute walks towards the 'stage', losing the hat and cane as his holo-suit changes from multicoloured to a standard black and white suit though with no tie. The bowtie is still there, cause bowties are cool don't you know. On his way to the stage he also picks up a guiter. And, just to be really confusing, a second tapebot (who from the way he appears on the stage is clearly a hologram). And the music starts... http://youtu.be/onzL0EM1pKY As Mute plays the guitar right up front next to the lead 'singer', whipping out some awesome guitar (and Mute himself is providing the rest of the band himself, perfectly tuned to the accoustics of the room). Meanwhile the hologram of the holo-tape provides the vocals (what, you thought Mute might actually sing, HA!). One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter" One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "See, he tastes like you only sweeter" As Mute nears the end of the song, he's pretty much jumping round the stage like a madebot, only he seems in perfect timing with the music. When it comes to and end he's standing there with the guiter, which he looks at, then to Blaster, then to the guitar. Yes, the Guitar promptly gets smashed on the stage cause this is required. Mute then calmly walks off the stage, giving his holo-lead singer a high five as he does so and before the singer fades. Ramhorn glares at the others before letting out a snort from his nostrils. How does a machine snort anyways?! Dim as Ramhorn might be, he too has since gotten a grasp of Blaster's lingo and his gestures, and the rhino bumps the tip of his horn against Blaster's fist, "Grr... angry that this isn't the face crushing kind of aft kicking." Spindrift has calmed down a bit after his own performance went over so well, tapping a few claws along with Mute's song. Something about this song touches Arcee, who listens transfixes as if it resonates with her. (Sans monkeys) "Uh. Can you get any IN-er?! No. You can't. You're in." Blaster is all down with what Mute just dropped and there's nothing else to do but to rewind to the animation burp and get back down with another spin of the Blipboard. It gets down with some scrolling and: "BRAINSTORM!" Blaster adds, "Make it rain!" Brainstorm gets up and heads to the stage, carrying his boombox device. "ALRIGHT! I may not be the most EXPERIENCED musician, but I am a SCIENTIST, and music's really just all about MATH, right? Right!" He nods to himself and sets his boombox down. "Well... that...and one other little thing...." He presses a final button and the boombox device suddenly transforms into- a Grand Piano? Well, something like that. Hopping on top of the thing, he kicks off with a jazzy-sounding solo... it *almost* sounds decent for someone who's not that musically inclined. Almost. "I've seen 'em come, and I've seen 'em go, there's one thing that I know.... You gotta give the people what they want, or you'll wind up back in Kokomo, ..Re-to-ris... " "They like it BIG, they like it LOUD, maybe even a little *jazzy* sometimes....." He keeps singing away, and as he gets to "You don't have to be good, but you had better be..." Suddenly the piano transforms again, turning into a huge, multi-tiered thing that looks sort of like a cake and is ringed with tiny little toy robots holding rockets that shoot confetti and small fireworks. A spotlight pops up and shines on the Headmaster as he sings from the top. "BIG and LOUD, Gonna make your Creator Proud, MAKE IT BIIIIG.... and LOOOOOUUUUDDD....!!!!" he comes high-stepping off the platform, stepping on the little robots as he does so. With each step there's a loud explosion, perfectly timed to the rhythm. Basically... it sounds kinda like this, but probably not as melodical: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4YG0jGx1dA But he CERTAINLY has the BIG AND LOUD concept down pat. Brainstorm nods to Blaster, picks up his boombox device (now transformed back to a boombox) and walks offstage. WHAT, you were expecting WEIRD SCIENCE? Spindrift huhs. "That.. was.. actually kind of cool." Surprisingly. "Whoah." Arcee watches Brainstorm's performance with amazement. If that isn't an 'In', she doesn't know what is! "... Brainstorm." Blaster drops the Blipboard down to the table and plants his hands up in front of his face. "That was... really something. Seriously. I totally wasn't expecting that. But I'm sorry. You're just not going to be able to not be IN! WHAT! YOU KILLED THAT, SON! WELCOME TO THE AUTOTUUUUUUNEZ!" Blaster is getting too hype and he's back up on his feet, throwing his hands up! The Blipboard is knocked off the table in the middle of all this and Blaster is hype as hull from the chosen team. "Aight. Anybody else?" His optics move right over to Childish Rambino. Brainstorm gives Blaster a two thumbs-up, and it's quite clear he's got a huge, happy grin under that faceplate. He winks at Arcee again as he walks by her. "Razzle dazzle!" He gives Spindrift a thumbs-up, too and goes off into the corner to pack up his device into a more easily-carried object. "You razzle-dazzled them, sir," Arcee exclaims, nodding to Brainstorm as he walks past. Ramhorn meets Blaster's gaze for a moment and then immediately regrets it. The rhino shifts back and forth with anxiety, a rare display indeed, but eventually he reluctantly trots off over to the stage. He snorts once more, "Feh... I better not catch you lot talking about my singing outside of this room, unless it's a compliment." Ramhorn clears his vocalizer for a moment before belting off a classic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E2hYDIFDIU --- Frank Sinatra's - "My Way". "To think I did all that. And may I say, not in a shy why, oh no, oh no not me, I did it my way. For what is a mech, what has he got? If not himself, then he has naught. To say the things he truly feels, and not the words of one who kneels. The record shows, I took the blows --- and did it myyyyy way!" Ramhorn finishes and then snorts again before quietly trotting back to the corner, looking a bit embarassed. Maybe, hard to tell when you're already a deep shade of red and orange. Spindrift just.. stares... "I had -no- idea he could do that." Ramhorn doing anything other than breaking something is astonishing to see! "Huh," Even Zipline looks a bit fabbergasted between Brainstorm and Ramhorn's performances. "Uh, nobody said they couldn't, I guess," She admits, shrugging her shoulders a little. The tape-bots are musically inclined, who knew? Arcee covers her mouth in astonishment. She didn't know Ramhorn could do that, either! Brainstorm gives Ramhorn another thumbs-up. "CLASSY!" "Shaboing boing, Rambino!" Blaster scoops up the Blipboard and tosses it over his shoulder. It smashes finally since this is all over and Blaster throws his hands up all over the place. "And that, mamas and mechs, is how you rock." Blaster holds his hands up and out at everyone in the room because really, if you're an Autobot, you're in. "Welcome to the AutoTunez. If we're gonna' win this thing, we gotta' start practicin' ASAP. So. Clear your schedules, it's about to get loud in here." And for some unknown reason, Blaster turns towards the 4th Wall that doesn't exist... "From the top!"